A Hard Lesson
by AmandaFaye
Summary: Postscript to Jonathan Tells it Like it Was. Candy has to deal with a friend's betrayal. Fits in Day On, but can be read on its own.


_**Author's Note: Takes place shortly after Jonathan Tells It Like It Was and may or may not be **__**considered part of Day On. Thanks to Mary for having the idea, beta reading, and noticing the blip that needed addressing, to the readers, to those who invented the characters, and to God for putting the writing bug in me. All characters belong to Fox and to R.A. Dick. **_

"Candy, Linda's on the phone for you," Martha said as she stuck her head into the children's room. "I told her I'd come get you."

The little girl made a face. "I_ really _don't feel like talking to her, Martha. Could you make up an excuse?"

"I'm not going to fib for you," the housekeeper replied sternly.

Candy's lips drew together. "Okay." Sighing, she went to the desk in the corner. "I'll do my homework, so could you tell her I'm busy?'Cause I really am… now." Her wide blue-green eyes begged Martha to say "yes."

Shaking her head slightly, the older woman let out a breath. "Okay, _this_ time. But, let's not make a habit of tweaking the truth."

"I won't," Candy promised, crossing her fingers as she'd seen her mother do, once or twice. "And, soon's I'm done, don't I have chores to do that I could help you by doing?"

"That you do." Mentally, Martha added a task or two. Sometimes white lies were necessary, she would admit, but there was no sense in encouraging the trait.

When Martha had departed to tell Linda that she could not talk, Candy sighed. She really would do her homework and help Martha, but she needed to brood a little, first. It had only been a few days since Jonathan had given his prize winning speech about John Adams and Benjamin Franklin being patriots, though he had cut out the pals part, for some reason. Candy really had no idea WHAT was behind that change. _Where had he gotten the information and why had he insisted on using it? _Briefly, her mind flicked to other weird incidents; when her mom had suddenly changed from saying Captain Figg was the greatest resident of Schooner Bay to Captain Gregg, or when she had worked for the paper and proven that the Captain hadn't killed himself, or any of a dozen other times things had been strange.

All kooky stuff aside, Candy was proud of her brother, but the whole thing had hurt her, a lot. Oh, she wasn't jealous about him getting the attention, not much anyway. What stung was when the she had defended him to the other kids, the people she had _thought_ were her friends had been just as mean, no, TWICE as mean, as the others. Danny Shoemaker or that twit Penny being nasty was normal. She didn't care _what _those two thought, but she'd been _sure_ Linda Coburn was on her side. Yet, she'd been there, chanting that Jonathan was un-American, right along with the whole gang.

Candy didn't care if she EVER spoke to the girl again…

But, it hurt.

XXX

After Candy and Jonathan were tucked in that night, Martha knocked on the Master Cabin door, and then came in when Mrs. Muir gave her permission.

"Is anything wrong, Martha?" Carolyn Muir asked. She resisted the urge to look at Captain Gregg, who was standing off to one side observing.

Martha frowned, "Not yet, but possibly. I don't mean to try to butt in on parenting the kids.."

"Has one of them done something?"

"Not that I have observed, Madam," the ghost assured her.

"Well, not really, but this afternoon, Candy asked me to fib for her so she wouldn't have to talk to Linda Coburn. I meant to speak to you earlier about it, but got busy. And, I did notice when I picked up the carpool yesterday that she didn't say a word to Linda, even when the Coburn girl tried to start a conversation."

"Sounds like they've had a spat," the Captain remarked.

"I guess they've had a falling out," Carolyn echoed. "And will need to work it out, but, you are right. She shouldn't lie or ask you to in order to avoid dealing with Linda. I'll try to find out what's wrong."

"Thank you, Mrs. Muir. Candy's a good girl; both the kids are good ones. I didn't mean to say or imply otherwise," Martha nodded. "Sometimes, the stuff my mother drummed into my head just has to come out."

Carolyn smiled and crossed the room to put an arm around her. "Your mother and mine would definitely get along, and I don't mind, Martha. You are family. I'll do what I can to help with Candy's situation."

"Good night, Mrs. Muir," the older woman smiled.

"Good night."  
After the door had closed, Carolyn looked at the seaman. "Any ideas?"

"Just that it sounds as if my late aunt would have gotten on famously with Martha's and your mothers. I have no idea why Candy is upset, Madam, but trust you will see to it with all proper maternal wisdom."

"Thank you, Captain."

XXX

At noon the next day, Candy could see Linda Coburn gesturing to her to join her usual crowd at lunch; a knot immediately formed in the girl's stomach. She just did not want to deal with two-faced people today. Candy's eyes darted around the cafeteria until she found her brother. Very deliberately, she turned in his direction and walked over to sit beside him.

"Why aren't you sitting with your friends?" he asked, glancing at his buddies as if to say "I have no idea what's wrong with her."

"Just because," she shrugged. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

Since all the guys knew they'd eventually get in trouble if they were rude, and Candy wasn't bad for a girl, they shook their heads.

"Great! Thanks!"

Despite a bit of initial awkwardness, the kids did enjoy each other's company until the lunch bell rang. The only fly in the ointment was the fact that Candy had seen a flash of something resembling hurt on Linda's face. Even when she was mad at someone, Candy just did not like to hurt people. But, she just couldn't bring herself to risk having her own toes stepped on again. It wasn't fair; she had been doing the right thing, but she'd been the one to catch flack and no one cared.

As it happened, it was Mrs. Coburn's turn to pick up the children that afternoon. As they all piled in, Linda piped up, "Mom, can Candy come over this afternoon?"

Candy half opened her mouth to protest, but was not sure HOW to. She wanted to say, _"Shouldn't you ask if I want to? Which I don't!"_

However, the Barbie-doll like woman laughed nervously and said, "Today's not good for that, Linda. I'm sorry, Cindy."

"It's Candy," the blonde protested.

"Oh, right. Linda's father is coming home early for an appointment we have in Keystone, so Nancy Reed will be looking after her and Conner."

"That's okay," Candy said, relieved. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Linda turn pale.

A strange silence fell over the vehicle until they reached Gull Cottage. After thanking Mrs. Coburn, the Muir children got out and made their way up the flagstone walk.

"I bet they're going to see a marriage doctor again," Jonathan volunteered. "That's what Danny said that his mother said that the Coburns were doing, making all those trips out of town."

"A marriage doctor?" Candy frowned. "You mean counselor?" she dimly recalled hearing that phrase a long time ago, when her mom had been talking to Martha late one night, back when Mom had been so sad all the time.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Don't talk about it," Candy warned. "I think that's the kinda thing that's gossip, and you shouldn't do that."

The boy shrugged. "Okay. I don't see how you could see a marriage doctor anyhow. Doctors are for sick people, and a marriage isn't a person."

"That's one of those things we're too young to know about."

"Oh."

Now, Candy _did_ feel bad. She knew she'd gotten scared and felt sick when she'd heard her mom talking about that kind of stuff. She bit her lip. Part of her just wanted to ignore the whole thing. She didn't need friends who'd be so mean, even if they were upset about something. A morbid part of her was curious about it all. She also felt a pang of sympathy for the possible pain the other child might be in, whether from the situation her parents might be facing or from Candy's rejection. Mostly, she felt guilty. Candy had just entered confirmation classes at the church and knew that forgiving was something you ought to do, even if you didn't feel like it, up to seventy times seven, at least_. Did you ever truly feel like it, though?_

With a pensive expression on her face, Candy followed Jonathan to the kitchen where Martha had put out fresh oatmeal cookies and milk for their after school snack. Lost in thought, Candy simply did not feel like eating and merely crumbled a cookie into her glass, but did not take so much as a bite or sip.

"Candy?" Martha asked, and the girl became aware that she had been repeating her name for three times already.

"Yes, Ma'am?" she gulped.

"I was asking if you have homework this weekend, and what's wrong with the cookies?"

"Nothing!" Jonathan declared, taking a huge bite. "And I don't have_ any _school stuff to do either!"

"Miss Drew let us have the weekend off," Candy replied with a weak smile. "I don't feel hungry, I guess."

"Can I have hers?" Jonathan asked eagerly.

"No, you _may_ not," Martha replied firmly. "You've had _three_ cookies, one of which was your sister's, and a whole glass of milk. Your supper will be ruined if you have all of hers, too."

The boy shrugged. "Okay. Can I… _May_ I go play now?"

"_After_ you bring in the laundry from the line. I thought I heard thunder a few minutes ago."

"I wonder what the Captain's upset about?" the boy mused aloud, but was gone before Candy could snap at him.

"Brothers," the girl shook her head.

"Do you feel all right, Candy?" Martha asked, now that they were alone.

"Yes, Martha. I guess. Do you need me to do anything for you?"

"You can set the table a little later."

"Okay." With a nod, the girl pushed off from the table and headed out of the room.

As she ascended the stairs, her mother was coming down them. "I'm sorry I wasn't down here to meet you when you got home," Carolyn apologized. "I got caught up in an article, and lost track of the time." Truth be told, Captain Gregg had been telling her a story that would add _just enough _color to it and she had been enraptured by his tale. He made it too easy to get lost in another world.

"I understand," Candy nodded, and started to move upwards again.

But, Mrs. Muir had seen the look in her daughter's eyes and she had already been intending to speak to her. "Candy? Do you have a few minutes for your old mom?"

"Uh, sure," the girl looked startled. _Have I done anything wrong? _she wondered.

Reversing direction, Carolyn led the way to the kid's room. When they were seated, Carolyn asked, "It looks like you've got something on your mind, sweetie. Want to talk about it?"

Candy looked down at the coverlet on her bed. "It's nothing, much."

"Why don't you let me decide that? I might be able to help, you know."

When the child remained silent, trying to gather her thoughts, Carolyn prompted, "Martha mentioned that you - stretched the truth a little - when you did not want to talk to Linda Coburn. Have you two had a falling out?"

Frowning, Candy bit her lip and her fingers worried the light blanket nervously. "We haven't _fought_."

"But..?"

For a moment, Candy's face worked in distress, then one tear escaped from the corner of her eye and she poured out her tale. "Remember, a week or so ago when Jonathan was in that fuss about John Adams and Ben Franklin not liking each other?"

"I'm not likely to forget." Carolyn's voice was dry.

"Well, a bunch of kids started in teasing me about him being in trouble and being un-American," Candy gulped. "So, I stuck up for him, 'cause I know that's not right. I mean the un-American part. He WAS in trouble, but he's just as patriotic as anyone, maybe more." She blinked hard.

"I'm proud of you for defending him," Carolyn soothed, rubbing her back gently. _And proud of you for not punching anyone over it_, she added silently.

"I didn't really mind Danny Shoemaker being mean. He's just a brat, so's that stuck-up Penelope and a lot of the kids are sorta…"

"Cliquish?"

"What's that?"

"Just like to be friends with their own set, the people they know," Carolyn sighed.

"Yeah. That's it. When nasty people are mean, it doesn't hurt as much because you know that's just what they do. But, Linda has always been nice, until that day. She was right in there with them, being nasty." Candy looked up. "So, now she wants to be friends? I can't just pretend it didn't happen!" Her head dropped again. "But, Jonathan told me that Danny told him that her folks are… seeing a counselor... and well... I know its right to forgive. But, sheesh, Mom, how can I trust someone who'd just pick on me like that?"

"That's tough, I know, but you CAN do both. You can forgive and even try to be friends, but just keep in mind that she might do it again. Honey, at this age, a lot of kids just go along with the crowd, whether it's right or wrong."

"That's dumb," Candy shook her head.

"I'm glad you know that, and are strong enough to believe it. Not everyone is."

"Do I have to forgive her if she's not sorry?"

"Holding a grudge will only hurt you, Candy." Carolyn knew this from experience. "But, how can you know if she is or not, if you won't talk to her?"

"I guess. Do I say anything about it?" Candy frowned.

"It may be hard for her to bring it up, but if you talk to her and she goes a while without mentioning it.." Carolyn frowned. "Play it by ear. If it feels right to ask, then go ahead. You need to clear the air."

Her daughter sighed. "I don't think it's gonna be easy."

"Probably not," Carolyn agreed sadly.

"What if she doesn't apologize, but just wanted to talk, or if she wants _me_ to do something for _her_?" Candy pressed.

"I won't say it never hurts to be nice, like Grandma used to tell me," Carolyn smiled. "Sometimes, it does feel like it hurts to be nice. If she wants to talk about something else, be polite. If she wants a favor of some kind, you'll have to decide what's right."

"Does it get easier when you grow up?" Candy asked hopefully after considering her mother's words.

Drawing her lips into a thin line, Carolyn shook her head. "I'm afraid it might even get tougher."

"Rats."

With a final hug, Carolyn got up and went downstairs to see how Jonathan was doing.

XXX

After tucking Jonathan and Candy in that night, Carolyn brought Martha up to date on what Candy's situation was.

"Well, I wasn't going to mention anything, but Noreen, the lady who cleans for the Coburns two days a week since the baby came," Martha admitted, "said that they have been having some troubles. She's been around a lot of families and doesn't think they'll divorce over it, not yet anyway."

"That's too bad," Carolyn sighed.

"Sad, especially with the baby and a girl so young," Martha agreed, and her tone seemed to carry with it a second meaning.

Her employer flushed slightly. "Yes, it is."

There was a silence, and then Martha heaved herself to her feet. "I'm going to go see how the Earl of Wycliffe and sweet, innocent little Alinor work out their problems, at least until I fall asleep."

Carolyn gave her a puzzled look.

"I picked up a Barbara Cartland book at the library's sale table when I was grocery shopping," Martha blushed. "They're all alike, but if I only read just a few of them a year, they don't go too stale. Besides, the guys on the cover look great."

Mrs. Muir smiled. "Ah. Well, enjoy them, and maybe you'll have sweet dreams."

"I can hope." The white-haired woman shook her head. "I don't understand what he sees in a sap like her, though." On that note, she exited the room.

When enough time had passed for her to be out of earshot, the Captain appeared beside his portrait.

"I must say, I do admire Candy for taking a stand and backing up her brother. Most commendable."

"For a girl?"

"For anyone, Madam," he said pointedly. "Once upon a time, one of my shipmates was - rather a fish out of water. Oh, he was highly competent, and a good chap, but he was a member of an upper class and most of the crew was not accepting of him. Another fellow and I were alone in standing by him for a time; we turned out to be lifelong friends."_ Not to mention, afterlife long._

"I agree; what she did took courage," Carolyn nodded. "So will dealing with Linda."

"I hope you do not expect them to become the best of friends," he said sharply. "I would not like to see the day come when Candy finds herself saying _Et tu, Linda."_

"I don't anticipate daggers being drawn in Schooner Bay."

"Words, my dear, can be sharper than blades. Betrayal is betrayal."

"Well," Carolyn allowed, "carrying a grudge only hurts the person doing so. But, I would agree that she would need to be careful about trusting again. I told her so."

"Wise advice, though the first part is most difficult to accomplish. At least, it has been my observation that letting go of such things is not a simple task."

Mrs. Muir kept from rolling her eyes, if only barely. How well she knew that! Captain Gregg had managed to hang onto some grievances for a century. For that matter, she had a few still in her heart. "Maybe if she begins practicing young, it will be easier for her."

"Perhaps," the ghost commented neutrally. "I just hope that in forgiving, Candy does not become, I believe the modern turn of phrase would be… a doormat?"

"Striking the balance that avoids that is just as tough," Mrs. Muir admitted.

XXX

The weekend was a combination of murderously slow and too fast. On the one hand, Candy was anxious to get this whole reconciliation process over and done with, one way or the other. On the other, she dreaded having to deal with it; so much that hard knots made her stomach feel weird and put a lump in her throat.

On Monday, clouds promised that rain would soon appear, but Jonathan assured her that it was just ordinary weather; the Captain's mood was good. Mentally, the girl shook her head, but decided not to argue about it.

The rain did mean, however, that recess was canceled, and so Candy could not try to talk to Linda during that time. Nor did she get the chance at lunch, but that was just as well. Candy knew she sure didn't want to have to talk about their problems with each other in front of anyone else.

The day came to an end with Martha picking them up. As they scrambled into the station wagon, the housekeeper announced, "Linda, you're coming home with us. Your little brother needed to be taken to the pediatrician, so your mom asked Mrs. Muir if you could stay at Gull Cottage until they're done."

The girl sighed. "I guess his ear infection kept bugging him."

"I think so," Martha nodded. "Don't worry. It's not serious, but the line in the waiting room can be a nightmare."

From her spot on the front seat beside the housekeeper, Candy bit her lip. There'd be no getting around it now. Was that good or bad?

Finally, the car rolled up to Gull Cottage. The three kids followed Martha inside.

"Now, who wants a snack?" she asked. "I know, Jonathan, you do."

"I'm not hungry, Martha," Candy gulped. She hadn't been for days, from nerves.

"Me either," Linda replied, glancing down. "Could we go to your room, Candy? I'd like to... get a head start on the math."

"Sure," Candy nodded, forcing a smile to her face.

"Well, if you change your mind, I won't let Jonathan eat _all_ the gingersnaps."

"Thanks," Candy flashed a smile. "Where's Mom?"

"Up in her bedroom, working. _The Keystone Courier_ called earlier today with a rush assignment."

"Oh, okay."

"Did you need her for something?"

"Just wanted to say hi."

"I'm sure she'll be done soon," Martha smiled and nodded.

There was no more reason to delay, so Candy led the way upstairs. When they reached the nursery, Candy shrugged, "You can sit anywhere." She gestured around the area vaguely. "I'm gonna work on the social studies paper. Got the math done when we would've had recess if it hadn't been pouring."

Linda sat down in the window seat while Candy headed to the bookshelves to retrieve on of Jonathan's encyclopedias.

"Are those Jonathan's prize?" the other girl asked uncertainly.

"Yeah. They aren't the BEST set, but they're pretty cool," Candy replied.

"It's neat that he won," Linda tried again.

"I was really proud of him," Candy said a little defiantly, lifting her chin.

"You should be. Conner just cries and makes noise, now. He's kinda cute, but.." Her voice trailed off. "I'm sorry for saying he was un-American," came out in a rush that was so fast Candy took a second to sort it in her head. "I just - I've ALWAYS done whatever Penny and the others do, and so when they started saying that stuff.."

"He's NOT un-American," Candy staunchly affirmed. "I'm not, either. We're ALL American."

A tear escaped Linda's eyes. "I know. I just - it's hard to not go along, and you're new."

That made_ no _sense to Candy.

Though she could not see or hear him, the Captain, from the position he had taken protectively near the girl, remarked gruffly, _"What a daft reason to be cruel!" _For a second, he thought she had heard him, but only for that moment.

Candy wasn't sure what to say, so she held her tongue, waiting.

When no other words were forthcoming, the Captain suggested, subliminally, "_Tell her friends don't do that to each other."_

Responding to the prompt, Candy repeated his words.

"I… I know.. But, could we still be friends? Please?" Pleading eyes turned to Candy. "I won't do it again."

_"Ha," _the Captain huffed. _"She will, but you did promise your mother you'd try to forgive her. Just, watch your back, lass."_

Candy blinked, trying to figure where the hazy advice in her head was coming from. She'd think about it later. "Okay. You'd better not," she allowed, a little gruffly. "I don't like being picked on."

"No one does," Linda agreed. "Friends?"

Candy's lips drew together, and then she nodded. "Yeah. Friends."

Satisfied that the girls could handle the situation from here on out, the ghost popped back up to the Master Cabin where Mrs. Muir was concluding her rush article.

"I'm pleased to report that Candy has been the better person and forgiven the traitorous Coburn girl," he announced.

Carolyn raised a brow.

"With no ghostly assistance. I did offer a bit of advice on her wording - invisibly, but she made the choice of how to act on her own," he continued. "Madam, things like love and forgiveness are not able to be compelled, not even by me."

When Carolyn went downstairs, she found that the two girls had finished their work and were watching TV. Linda had completely relaxed, though Candy did seem slightly wary. Shortly before it was time for Candy to go help Martha in the kitchen, Mrs. Coburn arrived to pick up her daughter. As usual, the woman was rather distracted, with one foot in her own little world. After closing the door, Carolyn went to the galley to see how things were going.

"May I borrow Candy a moment, Martha?" Carolyn asked.

"Of course; she is your daughter."

Mrs. Muir smiled and watched Candy take off the apron she'd tied over her clothes and put down the tomato she had been slicing for a salad.

"I'll bring her back to finish," Carolyn promised.

The two Muir females went into the living room.

"Is everything okay, Mom?" Candy asked, taking a seat.

"Very much so. I'm proud of you, honey. I know it wasn't easy."

The girl shook her head. "Not even a little, but I feel better. It felt like something was hanging over me, or something." She frowned. "It didn't make sense; Linda said it was easy to pick on me because I'm new. I guess, do you think she meant it's easier to stick with people you've known longer, even if they're wrong?"

"For some people, probably."

"So, I guess we're friends, but is it bad that I don't think I'll be able to really be GOOD friends with her, not for a while anyway?"

Carolyn stroked her oldest child's hair. "No, it's not bad. Probably smart." She hugged her. "Now, go finish making that salad; it looked good."

With a grin, the girl hurried off.

Carolyn watched her go, and then listened pensively to the pleasant rattles and clangs coming from the kitchen. Sniffing the air, she figured out that Martha was broiling sea trout as the main course.

"Well, Madam, it seems that this week's crisis has reached a satisfactory conclusion," the Captain's voice broke into her random thoughts, forcing her to focus, rather than letting her mind wander.

"Yes, so it has," Carolyn agreed. She turned to look at the seaman. "Thank you, Captain, for keeping an eye on them."

"Candy, though she is not aware of the fact, IS a member of my crew, Madam. I could not simply leave her to face the enemy alone; though I do recognize that she needed to believe she was on her own."

With smiling eyes, Mrs. Muir said, "It's a shame that you never had children, Captain. Jonathan has certainly benefited from having a… surrogate father in you, and I do hope that someday, Candy will know you as well." She looked down. "I think... it'd be good for her to have a father figure like you."

For a moment, he considered blustering and reminding her that he was not inclined to domesticity. But, the idea of doing so did not ring true in his heart. "And, I believe that it would be a mutually beneficial relationship. Your children are both very dear. They are also very much like you, Madam. More like you, than like me."

Before she could find out what he meant or say more, Martha was calling her to come to dinner and the ghost had vanished.

After she had gone to answer the summons, he reappeared. Looking up at his own face, captured in oil, the Captain remarked, "I never thought you'd have a family like this, or be so blasted pleased about it." Shaking his head, he concluded, "But, I am."


End file.
